Chyna is gone
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Fletcher is finally confident enough to become the man for Chyna, even if it's too late.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANT Farm.**

* * *

**Chyna is gone**

**Chyna Parks is dead. She died three years ago at age 25. She had just married a guy named Butch Cavanaugh, a super-skilled musician, just like Chyna herself. On the way home from LA she was killed when her car got destroyed when she didn't see the large rock in the middle of the road.**

"Chyna Ann Parks...I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop you from becomin' the wife of that jerk Butch, that I never got to tell you that I love you, just because I was so damn shy, sorry that I couldn't save you from such a terrible death." says Fletcher Quimby as he goes down on his knees in front of Chyna's grave-stone.

Fletcher has been in love with Chyna for years, but as the very shy guy he was, he never told her, too scared that she might not love him back.

These days Fletcher's become a confident man who is a very skilled and famous artist. He have fame and money, but not love. Last year he dated a few chicks. It didn't lead to anything, since he can never forget about Chyna. He still love her, even though he knows that she is dead.

"Chyna my love, if I could turn back time. If I could find a way. Then I'd tell you how much I love you and even if you don't return my feelings, at least you would know how much I actually care about you and love you." says Fletcher in a sad low tone.

Never will Fletcher forget the day when Olive, now known by her real given name Olivia told him that Chyna was dead.

_**Flashback to when Olive told Fletcher that their dear friend Chyna was dead:**_

"Olivia, you sounded really sad on the phone so I came as soon as I could. What is wrong?" says Fletcher as he step out of his car outside Olive's house.

"You won't be happy when I tell you. We can't change what's happened though. Chyna, she is..." says Olive.

"Chyna is what exactly?" says Fletcher in a serious tone, giving Olive a sharp glare.

"Chyna is...dead." says Olive as she cry a little.

"Olivia Daphne Doyle, is this some sick joke? If so...not funny!" says Fletcher.

"Hey, Fletcher! Chyna's my friend as much as she's yours. I'd never joke about something like this. I thought you'd know me a little better after all these years." says Olive.

"Sorry..." says Fletcher.

"Chyna died, last night in a car-accident. I can't believe that my best friend's gone. Things won't be the same without her." says Olive.

"No, she can't be gone. Because I...I love her." says Fletcher.

"Little late, isn't it, Fletch-man?" says Olive with a sarcastic smirk.

"Don't be a bitch with me, Olivia!" says Fletcher in a hard tone.

"Fine! Whatever..." says Olive as she roll her eyes.

"Chyna...she shouldn't have died. She had so much to look forward to. So much to do in her life." says Fletcher.

"I know..." says Olive.

"Why does stuff like this happen? Death took away the only woman I've ever been in love with." says Fletcher.

"You should have told Chyna how you feel before she married Butch." says Olive.

"Yeah, but I was so shy back then. I was afraid that she'd not feel the same thing." says Fletcher.

"Sometimes men can be so fuckin' airhead-like." exclaims Olive. "Listen to me, Fletcher. Chyna had feelings for you before she met Butch in Texas, but she thought that you didn't like her since you never said anything."

"Chyna was in love with me?" says Fletcher.

"Yes, you freakin' art-geek! Chyna Parks was totally in love with you. She told me after last college-year. She was waiting for you to show that you were in love with her too, but you didn't say a thing and then Chyna went to Texas for the music-festival, met Butch and fell in love with him." says Olive.

"Okey, enough!" says Fletcher. "I'm not shy and insecure anymore. I know that I should have told Chyna that I love her. You don't have to rub it my face, Olivia."

"Wow! Fletchie's grown some back-bone." says Olive with her sarcastic voice, teasing Fletcher in a friendly way.

"Not funny." says Fletcher in a calm, but hard tone.

_**Present time:**_

"Wait for me in heaven, Chyna. I love you, baby." says Fletcher as he kiss Chyna's grave-stone.

Fletcher leave the graveyard, walk back to his car, climb in and drive home.

**The End.**


End file.
